Light and Dark
by Amorphous
Summary: Being...


Reginald E. Richmond Jr.

Story… Untitled…

1; 24 A.M.—3:00 P.M.

Emotional desire to be with you… Wrapping my arms around your body letting my tears flow down your hair.

The moment you slipped into my life I didn't know what I was getting into.

Slowly attracted to your wild unpredictable personality…

Wanting to know you even more…

I push my thoughts and questions into her head…. Getting answers that hungers me to know more… No response…

I sit and watch until I am bored. Soon I continue with my uninteresting life.

Time passes…memories fade...

Still thoughts of you ring vaguely in my mind until time rips the last ounce of thought of you in my head.

Free from your hypnotic spell… My life is now returning to its normal realm.

A field trip away from my painful life in school…

X SHOCK I'm feeling….

To see the hypnotist again… …

Unafraid of her hypnotic spell…

I pursue with little encouragement and spirit.

Expecting to be shot down and left alone.

As I put on my happy personality all over my body…. I become amusing to my unknown target.

Everything happened so quickly…. I was put on a numbing painless spell…. …

More time passes… Memories fade with time.

Lost and confused. I feel my life is leading me to no purpose to live…

Loneliness and depression creeps in my life. So I fight it with lies and useless girlfriends to fill my heart with emotional and psychological faulty sensations.

I ran into the same hypnotist, this time she is no longer what she use to be.

She is an angel that has descended from the glorious pearly white

Heavens. Raining her golden light down upon the weak and broken soul.

Then the demons and predators arise from the manure and tar filled graves they slept in. Waiting to rip the angel's soft cotton wings and baby flesh.

To feast upon the innocent body and soul.

All the broken and weak soul wanted was to be revived from its damages.

Caring less about becoming a sly demon, even lesser about pursuing the traditional transformation.

That broken soul is I…

As time passed I moved closer to her soon spilling pieces of my personal life to her… she gave me pieces of her life as well.

Demons are sitting invisibly around me smelling my bloody clogne of desperate help… Slowly showing themselves through their disguise… forming a dark emotion in front of my clear vision…

…Her smooth face…

I cry in silence wanting to hold something that reminds me of her.

Sitting in my puddle of tears with my arms hugging my knees and my face pressed against part of my arm and knees.

Not knowing how much time I have slept in that same position… I wake myself forcing my body to stand up… Realizing the worst… her face was gone.

Feeling slightly confused…. I fall back in my same position to sleep.

Days pass as the process starts and ends the same way.

Then weeks pass… the same thing…. Only feeling sick and helpless…

Unpredictable… the feeling was…. Teasing my emotions….

I experimented on groups around me. Them not knowing they were my lab rats.

I am pleased with my results they gave me. Stay back let them destroy themselves. Don't jump in you will be killed.

Dangerous half smart little animals they were.

I also did some testing on the world most beautiful angel…

The process corrupted my soul and mind. Leaving me displaced and confused… Unpredictable she is….

Emotions of sadness and depression wept in my mind.

To make up for my wrongdoing. I tried to create a deep friendship with her. Knowing all I want to know about her… her doing the same.

Soon we fall into each other lives. Deeper emotions run inside my mind…

Love or Lust…?

So confused… So confused… It hurts…

When I think about what draws her near to me…. I daydream strongly what I want to answer in my deep question.

Watching the vision in my dream…

Her long black smooth hair touching her shoulders… Her eyes falling calmly to sleep… Her hand, face and body shaped in every way to draw me closer.

Her optimistic smiling face… cheerful polite manner… energetic movement…

…So many comments and descriptions of her…

I self planned my battle…. To gain help and closure… Burning the rest of my thoughts.

I safely pushed my friendships away… only to be caught again…

I sat myself in position to strike… Pretending to read and write…

Slowly sinking my teeth in my hand. Letting the left side bleed… to numb everything around me…. My fangs pushed deeper into my hand to force myself to stop crying …

Too late… The demons wake to the sound of my crying. Slowly they creep; pretending to care about only my feelings… the hunger in their eyes gave themselves away.

" Nooo… Get away from me…… " I whispered to myself.

I forced a jump that sent me directly to one of the demons.

Their disguise burst into sand forcing me to close my eyes…

I can smell them close to me…

Caught in the hands of a demon.

Its skin felt like sharp needles built to rip anything…

Cold… sooo. Co… Cold…

My body shivered… dry blood rubbed against my face… Someone else carcass fell on my chest… I flinched as the carcass ran down my legs…

My eyes still closed… I tighten them to block the feeling… I cried… tears were endlessly running down my face… …

The demon lifted me into the sky… Threw me into a steel chained wall.

My head slammed against the wall forcing me to open my eyes.

The demon's face…. … … his head was… I couldn't see much…

I just saw two blades in its ear. Multi colored tongue dripping with dark colors. His deformed arm had holes that suck in the weak soul and departed bodies.

Before I got to see the rest of the body I closed my eyes and covered my face… Running full speed toward the demon.

I sunk inside there body only to be released on the other side.

My body was covered in blood, tar and body parts…

Growing sick from the smell… I threw myself at the wall.

I screamed in fear " NOOOO! Go away! "

There stood the angel… Standing there in the middle of the blood bath.

I ran to here only to be bounced back by her sphere.

I continue to run to her.

I cried " Damnit I need you " I cried even louder " Please help me! "

I fell in front of her… watching the cracks I created heal slowly.

On my knees begging for help! She continued to ignore me!

Something grabbed my neck… lifted my rag doll body…

The angel stood there watching me die… She screamed.

I dropped to the floor gasping for air. Everything around me vanished.

I lost consciousness. A voice came to me telling me this will happen again until I figure out how to let go things that bother me the most.

As pain and nightmares continue to grow worse. I continued to proceed in the same pattern

Only to soon die in the hands of a demon… …

What a waste of dreaming and living… Waste of thoughts and feelings… Tears, blood and sweat… all for nothing… … …


End file.
